


Garden Statues

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Uhura's having a stressful week, but seeing Kirk and Spock nuzzling will cheer her up :-)





	Garden Statues

Swamped with work and bowed to stress  
Uhura massaged her aching wrist  
Caffeine flowing through a crimson dress,  
With too many projects to list.  
  
Locate this study and read this report  
Send messages for all on deck  
She sighed, and muttered with a snort,  
"Curse this filthy bottleneck!"  
  
She loved her job-- just not _this week_.  
In bearlike mood she left her post  
When every duty was complete,  
Too drained she was to try to boast.  
  
She went to the garden, away from the clock  
To be alone and embraced by slumber's snare  
But came there lovers, Kirk and Spock,  
Who didn't know that she was there.  
  
She peered out from her hiding place  
Within the vine of clematis,  
Too worn to move, and too tactful to face  
Her senior officers behaving like this.  
  
She saw the Vulcan's mighty hands  
With gentleness caress  
And tilt the Captain's face to his  
With unexpected tenderness.  
  
Like a garden statue in sculpted emotion,  
Handsome Apollo and the seductive elf,  
They held each other, pledging devotion,  
And Uhura smiled in spite of herself.  
  
A sweetest sight to redeem the day  
Now, recharged, she can return to her station  
Her evil spirits were melting away  
In the glow of reflected sensation.


End file.
